Another Welcome!
by JokerCloudKirkland
Summary: England takes a shower after a tiring day. He gets more than he bargained for when a little surprise sneaks in, ninja style. ( ScotEng )


**Disclaimer: I don't own the awesome Hetalia~**

* * *

England sighed as he returned home from another tiring world meeting. It was hosted by France, he usually tried to get one of his brother's to go if it was France holding it, but to no avail he had to go it alone. He just wanted to go to bed, but he felt dirty after being in France so long...heh. He needed a shower.

Dropping his suitcase near the couch he trudged upstairs loosening his tie sighing in relief as he made his way to the bathroom and turned on the water. When he took off each article of clothing he fold it neatly and put it to the side, those were nice cloths and he didn't want to ruin them.

Making sure the water was exceptionally warm he got in relaxing beneath the water as steam began to fill the bathroom.

It felt good to just stand beneath the warm running water not having to worry about anything at the moment. He ran a hand through his tangled wet locks a he felt the pressure of the meeting being lift off his shoulders. He felt an arm wrap around his own petit frame making him jump.

He was about to yell when a relaxing "shhhhh" came from behind. As red as it already was England's face went even deeper. "Ye were gone for so long" his brother said ,possessiveness laced with his voice.

"It's not my fault, let go of me" he struggled under the other's grip. Before he had left for the meeting the two got in a fight, a loud one at that. The two may have been brother's, but recently they shared a rather special relationship. "No" said the other.

England didn't know how he didn't notice his brother come in, strip, and get in the shower with him. "Scotland. Let. Go." he said once more. Again the Scot shook his head and buried his nose in the others neck. England began pushing at his arm. No luck.

England was actually fairly strong, but his brother was stronger. "I missed ye" Scotland bluntly said. "I don't care about tha-ah!" he squeaked when his lower half was squeezed. "What are you doing?" England asked annoyed. "Nothing" was the only reply as his and started to go up and down on his brother's member. England felt his anger and embarrassment rise as his strength fell.

"Stop Scotland, this isnnnt fu-huuunny" he said trying not to moan at the pleasure he was receiving.

The warm water didn't help at all as it only made it more stimulating. "I never said it was" he whispered gruffly in his ear, beginning to go faster with his minstrations. England subconsciously bucked his hips making the elder smirk and start kissing down his neck.

In one particular spot he opened his mouth and sucked hard, swirling his tongue around causing a quickly silenced moan to escape the younger. He let go with a pop satisfied with the mark he had made.

With his other hand he had reached up to play with one of the two pink buds on his little brother's chest. "Ahn" he tried hard to fight the moans or anything from leaking from his mouth.

Going up a bit more Scotland began nibbling on the rim of England's ear knowing the other was close to breaking, continuing to stroke him and had started to switch nipples every so often so he couldn't get used to the feeling.

"Nnnnnghaaha" England struggled unable to move. "P-please...Scotland" he whimpered. "Please, what?" he said in reply in a whispered voice, breathing hot air over it. It was already steamy in the shower, but still he could feel the chill it left. "I want...more" he bucked up his hips.

Although he was doing a great job at giving a hand job, he was going to slow for the others liking, even though he knew it was on purpose to tease. "Oh really?" Scotland's voice remained the same as he squeezed the flesh firmly. England groaned "yes" was the answer.

"Well then yev got ta let me have some as well" he whispered. That's when England felt a prodding at his thigh "how couldn't I when ye sound so delicious~" the words were deep and huskey, something that drove the younger wild. England's face went even more red.

He thought a minute before nodding "o...okay" he looked down pride officially gone. "Hey...I'm not gonna tell anyone don't ye worry" Scotland soothed running his hand that was wrapped around his length and ran it up his abdomen and torso pulling him closer into his embrace.

With the other hand he turned England's head so their now lustful gazes met. "I love ye" he said bringing their lips together.

He swirled their tongues running his over Englands as he submitted to him closing his eye's. When he pulled away the running shower water had washed away the saliva trail. England looked into his eyes hopefully.

As confused as he was, he was happy. Still, he was to ignorant to tell his brother he loved him back, but the other knew. "Can I come in?" he asked softly. "...Yes" England said preparing to be penetrated. Slowly Scotland pushed in having already positioning himself, the water helping to lubricate.

England winced in pain but he forgot about the pain when his brother began to stroke him once more, this time faster, and pushing at the tip with his thumb each time he came to the top of his shaft. England felt himself drool a bit, but he knew the pain was still there. Soon Scotland was all the way in.

He pulled out, and pushed back in a bit to roughly breaking the Englishman from his daze and making him cry out in pain but a bit in pleasure due to the continued strokes. "England...so tight" Scotland growled loving the feeling of the other surrounding him ,engulfing his member in heat. "Hurts damnit" tears had sprung to England's eye's anger rising again.

"Shhhh relax" Scotland cooed. England took note he was being unusually gentle. He whimpered as the Scot rocked into him again getting up a small pace. He kept his hand working on the youngers needy length which was now having precum washed away from it.

"Aahnnn~ Scotland" England moaned rocking his hips back in time with the thrusts as Scotland had started to hit his prostate.

A victorious smirk climbed the red heads features. Scotland continued with stroking him in time with the thrusts as well, holding his hips in place to help him balance with his free hand.

England was now against the wall, well, his arms were as he tried to grip the wall clawing at it as if his fingers would go through. Scotland leaned over and began to place butterfly kisses up and down his neck making him shudder.

England started to cry out Scotland's name, tears of great pleasure falling from his eye's. You couldn't tell because they were still in the shower. "Please...Scotland harder" he managed to gasp out.

With that the Scot pounded roughly into the other now at a quick pace. "Aaahn!~ C...Comin-" he was cut short as he felt the orgasm shoot up his hard on and whined when it didn't realise.

Opening his eye's, no idea how they got closed, he whined and looked back at a grinning Scotland who slowed down the pace just for the moment. He had gripped the tip and shaft hard so he couldn't realise.

"Ah ahn aan" he said as if it were waving a finger at him "I didn't say ye could come yet~" he cooed. Damn. He knew there was some catch to this "you bastard" England growled as Scotland rammed into him causing him to moan once more.

His lenghth was starting to hurt like hell, but a sweet feeling surfed around his body as Scotland had not let up his penetrating. "Let go" he whined. "Mmmm beg for it" Scotland decided. "Like hell!" the Englishman snapped making Scotland shrug "yer loss". With that he began to ruthlessly pound into the other, ramming his prostate making him see white and stars.

His cock was swollen and needed to be realised, he felt like he would explode if not. "Ahhh~ Let go" he whimpered. "I'll let go when ye beg properly" he thrust into him shivering, he was close himself.

"Nnnooo" England's head went back. "Come on~ Beg" he said starting to go faster. "Nnnn...please...please let m-me cum" he said. Yeah, his pride was dissolved as he gave it. "Good boy" he grunted thrusting in realising himself inside the other as he let go of his member letting him orgasm, making him cry out Scotland's name. His cum hit his chest and some of the wall, but it was quickly washed away by the water. England slowly came back to reality.

He was to tired to do anything else. Scotland pulled out of him and smiled as he relaxed into him when he stood straight again. He turned England around so they were facing each other.

Niether spoke as he grabbed the soap and scrubbed it through both of their hair, being lazily helped by the younger. He washed their bodies as well before gently sitting England down in the bathtub and turning off the got out and dried off his hair before drying the others before picking him up bridal style and trampling over his own soaked clothes.

He walked to the master bedroom sitting England down. He put on his own pajamas, which was just a white T- shirt and boxers, before throwing England's clothes at him giving him a 'I'm not dressing you' look.

Without getting up, he slipped on the boxers and put his button up pearl night shirt on. He crawled closer to the top of the bed before collapsing on his pillow "nnnn hate you" he grumbled.

Scotland snickered getting in with him ,pulling the blanket over them ,and pulling England close to him "I love you too" he grinned. England looked up at him with a lazy smile snuggling into him yawning.

"Night" was all he sai before falling asleep. Scotland just pet him for a bit before turning on the tv, lowering the volume of course, and turning off the light. Now he lay with England sleeping on his chest as he watched tv, bound to drift off himself soon.

* * *

**I really, really like ScotEng decided to make this. It's more detailed and plotted than 'Welcome Home'. I also didn't realize it was semi-similar to it until I was finished, silly me. Well anyway, I hope you liked it! **


End file.
